Namm
by ArtilleryFire06
Summary: Back in the 60's where the Vietnam war was going on is where the team fortress 2 characters meet up together and they meet the over watch characters in the war. with scout getting shipped off to Vietnam he meets most of his platoon on board the ship. but can he make it [Rated T for mild language & violence]
1. About The People

**Im not sure if im gonna start the story or finish it. but if there is chapters then i decided to start it**

 **also alot of this story is fully not accurate (and some spelling may be bad)**

 **:Info**

 **There Isn't really a Story of why these characters are together in the same timeline**

 **I just chose these 2 games because there similar to each other**

 **Most Of These Men & Women are in the US Infantry Division During The Vietnam War**

* * *

 **:Main Characters**

1 Private Jeremy /Scout (TF2)

Weapons: M16a1 & M1911

2 Lieutenant Jane Doe /Soldier (TF2)

Weapons: Winchester Model 1200, Mp5k, & a Shovel

3 Commander Dell Conagher /Engineer (TF2)

Weapons: M16a1 & Machete

4 Sargent Mikhail /Heavy (TF2)

Weapon: M60 & Sawed Off Double Barrel Shotgun

5 Private Ludwig /Medic (TF2)

Weapons:M1 Carbine & M1911

6 Corporal Mundy /Sniper (TF2)

Weapons: M14 with Scope, Mp5k, & Machete

7 Private Tavish DeGroot /DemoMan (TF2)

Weapons: M79 grenade launcher & Mp5k

8 Sargent Spy (TF2)

Weapons:M16a2, M1917, & a Bayonet

9 Private Pyro (TF2)

Weapons: M2 FlameThrower & m1911

10 Private Lena Oxton /Tracer (OW)

Weapons: M16a1 & M1911

11 Private Hana Song (OW)

Weapon: M16a1 & m1911

12 Sargent Amelie Lacroix /WidowMaker (OW)

Weapons: M21 With Scope & M1917

13 Corporal Angela Ziegler /Mercy (OW)

Weapon: thompson with a suppressor

14 Private Olivia Colomar /Sombra (OW)

Weapons: Car 15, uzi, & Machete

15 Captain Jack Morrison /Soldier 76 (OW)

Weapons: M16a2 & Mp5k

16 Private Jesse McCree [Insert his last name here] (OW)

Weapons: M16a1 & M1917

17 Private Hanzo Shimada /[His First Name] (OW)

Weapons: Ithaca 37 & a Bazooka

18 Corporal Fareeha Amari /Pharah (OW)

Weapons: M1918/BAR & M1917

19 Sargent Aleksandra Zaryanova /Zarya (OW)

Weapon: M60

20 Private Mei-Ling Zhou [First name] (OW)

Weapons: M16a2 & M1911 with suppressor

21 Private Satya Vaswani /Symmetra (OW)

Weapon: M1911 with suppressor

* * *

:Roles & Info

-Scouts A Fast Runner In The US Infantry Just To Fight For His Country, Miss Pauling, Fried Chicken, And His Bonk. Also He Has A Picture Of Miss Pauling Strapped To His Primary Gun.

-Soldier is A US Infantry Where He Looks Out For The Enemy. He Fights To Stop Communism. He Is Not So Smart but He Gets The Job Done.

-Engineer Is In The US Infantry where he is a repair man. Fights For His Country. Keeps His Tools In A Pack On Him. Hes The Leader Of The Platoon. & Smartest

-Heavy Is The Strongest In His Platoon. Fights For The Sandviches. Keeps Alot Of Ammo On Him.

-Medic Is A Field Medic where he has a backpack on him with bandages. Fights To Stay Alive. He is smart

-Sniper Is a SharpShooter he is in this platoon but he doesn't rush the enemy. Fights For Freedom. Has A Radio On His Back To Call For Help Or Something. Has A Camera

-Demoman Can Drink Alot But He Doesn't Have Much To Drink. In The US Infantry. Fights For His Beer.

-Spy Is Sneaky And He Could Point Out Traps. Smart. Fights For His Family (Scouts mom & Scout) Quiet.

-Pyro Is Just ... Uhh ... A Thing With A Flamethrower Who Fights In The US Infantry With his Platoon.

-Tracer Can Point Out Things Wrong With A Plan. Smart. Fast But Scouts Still Faster. Sometimes she can be a bit annoying. Fights For Her Country And Friends. Drives A Helicopter (Bell UH-1N Twin Huey)

is a Little Young To Fight But Still Old Enough. Fights For Many Things. A Bit annoying at times.

-WidowMaker Is Another SharpShooter. Fights For her platoon.

-Mercy is another field medic where she helps Mr Ludwig Heal. Carrys A Bag of Badages too. Fights To Help.

-Sombra is Calm during battle. but she points out enemy buildings. fights To Help The US Win.

-Soldier Is Calm and tough. fought in World War 2 With Soldier. Smart When Making Plans. Fights For His country and freedom.

-McCree Was Captured 2 days before the platoon Gets To Vietnam. Nobody Knows If Hes Alive

-Hanzo Is With The Platoon. he can listen for the enemy from far. Good Aim.

-Pharah is a strong women. she can take care of herself. she can shoot about anything running to her. Fights For Freedom.

-Zarya Is The Strongest Women In Her Platoon. has alot of ammo too. can provide cover. fights to stay alive.

-Mei isn't the bravest but shes in a war. can stand cold weather. not much as a good aim but she tries her best. fights for snowball.

-Symmetra is A Tunnel Rat where she has a flashlight with her at all times. Very Kind to her Platoon, But War ... War Changed Her.

* * *

Will All The Soldiers Get Back? Will All Survive? Will They Even Get Past Training? Will They Be Okay After The War

Find Out In This Story Of The Sad Stories Of The Vietnam War.


	2. 1 Strength

**Chapter 1: Strength**

* * *

Soldier: ALRIGHT MAGGOTS LINE UP!

Soldier: In About 5 minutes you will be shipped off to Vietnam, but for now your here.

Soldier: ABOUT FACE!

Everyone but soldier turns around.

Soldier: Drop Down And Give Me 50

Everyone gets on the ground and starts doing push ups.

after everyone gets up.

Soldier: Platoon! ... Start A Double File Line Behind Me.

Everyone gets behind soldier and lines up

Scout was 3 Men Away From Soldier

Soldier: Everyone hop in the truck

Soldier: now that you all are in the truck we might aswell go now.

Then Soldier starts to get in the front with the Engineer

Engineer: Ready?

Soldier: Yes

Engineer: We Have Some More Joining Our Platoon

Soldier: Who?

Engineer starts to drive

Engineer: I Think one is Nick Named Heavy, 2 are Sharp Shooters, one is named Spy I think, Another Medic, One Is Named Soldier sev-

engineer was cut off by soldier

Soldier: I Thought I was Soldier

Engineer: Yes You Are but he Just Has The Number 76 at the end of his name.

...

it was silent

...

Engineer: Soldier?

Soldier didn't reply

Engineer: Soldier

Soldier: oh wait what?

Engineer: you blanked out

Soldier: oh yes umm ... just had a flashback of World War 2

Engineer: yeah hes the same guy you fought with then.

Soldier: yeah I remember his name.

Engineer: may I tell you the rest?

Soldier: No Sir

Engineer: Alright

A few hours went by

They arrive at the harbor.

Soldier gets out the car.

Soldier: Everyone get out and line up

Soldier: Engineer is going to get the rest of the platoon

15 minutes go by

Engineer: Ok everyone line up by the rest of your squad

Engineer: Is Everyone here

Soldier: Yes Sir

Engineer: Alright Everyone get on the ship

* * *

 **Scout**

Scout noticed how big the ship was.

soon him and his platoon are inside the ship

Sniper: I Heared your a fast runner.

Scout: Yeah fastest here

Sniper: Nice

Scout: well when you have brothers that are strong and mean you got to have something to get away

Sniper: so do you know what war is like?

Scout: I got in a fight with my brother when i was young. does that count?

Sniper: no. I Mean gunshots and shit like that.

Scout: nope

Sniper: well your going to have to go through some tough shit

Medic Comes in

Medic: Like what?

Sniper: Its Just ... War. nothing is good about it

Scout: well i guess since im going to be here for a long time i might aswell make some friends

Sniper: good idea mate

Scout: Cya Around

Scout sits down at a table where some of his platoon was sitting

Mercy: Hello. I am Angela But Please Call me Mercy

Scout: Jeremy but call me Scout

Mercy: So why did you want to join the army?

Scout: I was drafted into the army

Mercy: oh

Scout: I heared Women have a choice to join. why did you? sorry if i sound rude but just asking

Mercy: To help out

Scout: with what

Mercy: To help people get back on their feet

Scout: oh. nice.

Just then Demoman sits down and hold out some cards

Demoman: want to play?

Scout: Alright

Mercy: Sure

Tracer sits down

Tracer: im in

Demoman: Lets Begin

* * *

hours go by with them playing cards

Tracer: I win

Scout: Bull ...

Soldier: Everyone start heading out

Soldier: since you are a pilot you drive the chopper

Soldier points to Tracer

everyone run to the chopper

Spy: how are we going to fit everyone

Soldier: Dammit

Engineer: We Have 3 Choppers. I can fly 1. Who here can drive a helicopter?

Pharah: Me

Engineer: Ok Every one in a chopper

Engineer: Heavy Use The Machine Gun On the helicopter

Soldier: every body ready?

Whole platoon: Yes

Soldier: OKAY

Engineer starts talking on the radio

Engineer: Follow My Helicopter

Scout Started to look out at the Side into the forest

He saw trees go by.

...

Scout Whispers

"Im Made It Ma"

* * *

To Be Continued


End file.
